La Fuerza Roja
by SrtaDraconis
Summary: Arthur y Molly Weasley han llevado una vida plena y con muchas dificultades, pero el amor que los unió durante el quinto curso sigue siendo tan fuerte y solido como un ancla.


Disclaimer:Los personajes que aparecen a lo largo de la historia son propiedad de J.K Rowling y la Warner Brothers por lo tanto la historia está hecha solo con fines recreativos.

Molly Prewett y Arthur Weasley se conocieron en Hogwarts cuando ambos fueron seleccionados en la Casa Gryffindor, la verdad es que no se llevaban muy bien al principio; Molly pensaba que Arthur era raro por su afinidad hacia los muggles, no es que ella fuera una fanática de la sangre pura ni mucho menos pero le parecía realmente extraño que alguien tuviera como pasatiempo investigar cada ínfima cosa que tuviera que ver con ellos.

Por su parte Arthur pensaba que ella era muy entrometida y simplemente le sacaba de quicio ese aire de sabelotodo. Definitivamente no había manera que ambos pudieran intercambiar más de un par de palabras cordiales, simplemente no encontraban tema de conversación. Sin embargo con el paso de los años eso fue cambiando, de repente encontraron que les gustaban la misma literatura, a ambos les encantaba encantamientos y ambos tenían un sentido de justicia intachable; es por eso y por su apego a las reglas (aunque Arthur en más de una vez las rompió sin decoro) que ambos fueron nombrados Prefectos y con forme avanzaba el tiempo ambos vieron otras cosa que no habían notado al principio: Arthur noto la valentía que tenía Molly demostrando el porqué estaba en la casa de los valientes, también era una persona amable y dispuesta a ayudar a quién lo necesitará, tenía el talento (aun en aquella época) de hacerse escuchar y de infundir temor (a pesar de su pequeña estatura y de su rostro hermosamente amable) en aquellos que a su juicio obraban mal, al igual que la facilidad que tenía para hacerle hacer todo lo que ella quería. Y Molly notó, detrás de su extraña afición, una caballerosidad única, un ideal de igualdad que solo un hombre como él podía poseer, que escondidos en esos grandes lentes de carey se encontraba el reflejo de una alma realmente bondadosa que se dejaba leer como si de un libro se tratase y que cuando sonreía podía verla.

Poco a poco fueron viendo cualidades y defectos que a ninguno de los dos les interesaba porque los amaban, era lo que les daba la calidad de humano. Por primera vez en su vida Molly no vio tan mal desobedecer la regla de no salir a los terrenos después de la siete de la tarde, eran esos instantes mientras se sentaban a orillas de lago que sentí que vivía en un sueño permanente, pero lastimosamente ningún sueño es eterno: a mediado de u sexto curso la guerra era inminente. Un Mago Tenebroso se alzaba sobre las cabezas de los magos, un hombre con ideales absurdos para algunos y acertados para otros, con una ideología enfermiza que les recordaba a los magos que por mucha magia que tuviesen en sus venas no les hacía diferentes de sus semejantes muggles, a ellos que les tacharon de bárbaros por intentar matarse unos a otros alegando que todos pertenecían a una misma especie. Lo mismo sucedía con ellos en este momento: se perseguían unos a otros con la escusa de que unos no eran magos legítimos.

Arthur y Molly no habían sido tan consciente de esto, aunque lo rechazaran, hasta que Arthur recibió una carta de sus padres lo que no era fuera de los común, le escribían por lo menos una vez a la semana, solo que esta vez no le preguntaban por las clases o por cómo iba su relación con su novia, no, esta carta contenía en su interior la alarma de alerta que necesitaban para saber que la guerra iba cobrando fuerzas…y sangre:

"_Tu hermano Charles ha muerto. Rechazó unirse a los mortífagos, aléjate de los que sospeches que tengan que ver con el movimiento de lord Voldemort"._

La inmaculada letra de su padre era desordenada y difusa, el papel estaba manchado con lo que parecían gotas de agua a las que se unieron las de Arthur, no pudo evitar llorar y echarse a los brazos de Molly, que no entendía lo que ocurría pero aun así no dijo nada, con un poco de esfuerzo logro llevárselo hasta la Sala Común que a esas horas estaba sola; ese día no fueron a clases y lo profesores no le reprocharon nada. Por su propia seguridad sus padres no le permitieron ir al funeral y tuvo que sacar fuerzas de no sabía dónde para seguir adelante.

La otra alarma fue cuando Lucius Malfoy le insinúo que si no quería terminar como su hermano no debería rechazar tan tentadora oferta, lo que le valió a Malfoy una paliza que lo dejo en la enfermería, a él dos meses de detención y a Molly cincuenta puntos menos por amenazarle en la enfermería. Después de ese día ambos prometieron que sin importar qué pase estarán juntos y se apoyaran mutuamente.

Mientras cursaban séptimo la guerra estalló por completo y Arthur ante tal panorama decidió proponerle matrimonio a su querida novia, ella acepto, ambos estaban realmente seguros que lo que tenían no era un amor adolescente ni un capricho de momento. No, lo que tenían era algo real y auténtico, que ni la amenaza de la guerra podría separar. Sus respectivos padres no estuvieron de acuerdo, los hermanos de Molly amenazaron a Arthur con un mensaje muy gráfico de lo que le pasaría si osará a lastimarla, él les prometió que ella no derramaría ni una sola lágrima por su causa. A falta del apoyo familiar y de las críticas de la tía de Molly, Muriel, decidieron fugarse, casándose en una pequeña capilla situada en el Valle de Godric con un funcionario del Ministerio amigo de Arthur como testigo, el mismo que le ofreció un puesto en el Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de Objetos Muggles, el trabajo ideal para él y que además le traía buen dinero para empezar una familia.

Una vez casados sus familias debieron aceptar su decisión, ya no había vuelta atrás. Compraron una propiedad en el campo, específicamente en Ottery St. Catchpole, con un amplio terreno que les venía bien para los planes que tenían acerca de tener varios hijos: ambos querían cuatro, dos niños y dos niñas, aunque estaban dispuesto a aceptar lo que viniera.

La guerra seguía igual pero "La Madriguera" (nombre que le dieron a su hogar) era un pequeño paraíso apartado de todo, allí no había guerra ni odio, solo esperanza.

Durante el segundo año de casados murieron los padres de Arthur de causas naturales, eran magos realmente mayores cuando tuvieron a sus hijos y aunque su muerte fue dolorosa para él y su hermano Bilius contaban con el apoyo incondicional de Molly, unos meses después esta le dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada lo que menguo un poco su dolor. A su primer hijo le pusieron William en honor al padre de Arthur, dos años después nació Charles su segundo hijo, que portaba con honor el nombre de su querido hermano.

Solo un año después del nacimiento de Charlie los padres de Molly murieron a causa de viruela de dragón, esta vez fue Arthur que sirvió de sostén y consuelo a su mujer. La guerra se hacía cada vez más peligrosa: muertes, desapariciones, casas quemadas, torturas era lo que salían en el diario "El Profeta", el miedo crecía cada vez más, pero cuando más temor sentían llegó una nueva ilusión.

Percy Ignatius llegó a sus vidas, su nombre fue en honor al padre y abuelo de Molly y desde pequeño mostraba que era un niño realmente calmado, a diferencia de Charlie y Bill no dio guerra ni siquiera en los primeros meses. Después llegaron los gemelos, terribles y traviesos niños que llevaban por segundo nombre el de los hermanos gemelos de Molly Fabian y Gideon, los que dos meses después fueron asesinados cruelmente cuando se enfrentaron a los mortífagos; Molly quedó destrozada, era la única sobreviviente de su familia y el día del funeral estalló. Gritó a todos los que le habían dicho que debería estar orgullosa porque habían muerto como héroes, ella no quería que fueran héroes, ella quería que solo fueran sus hermanos, poco le importaba la fama que podrían llegar a tener, ella los quería consigo, solo eso.

Lo único que pudo sacar adelante a Molly fue su marido y sus hijos, nada más, poco a poco logró volver a la rutina pero esta vez con un miedo incesante acompañándola, tenía pavor de lo que pudiera pasarle a sus hijos si algún día Arthur no volvía del trabajo o si ella perecía mientras hacía compras en el callejón Diagón por un ataque sorpresa de los mortífagos. Estaba tan aterrada que solo respiraba tranquila cuando veía a su esposo aparecer por la puerta. Su trabajo le exigía cada vez más y su sueldo se quedaba algo corto con cinco niños que mantener, pero ellos eran tan felices como podían en esos tiempos. El estar juntos y jugar con sus hijos era los que les ayudaba a sobrellevar tanta tragedia y es por eso que la segunda semana de junio les fue tan grata y tan feliz: Molly confirmó que estaba embarazada de nuevo. Seis hijos eran más de lo que habían planeado sin duda alguna, pero tenían la esperanza de que fuera una niña y aunque no lo fuera acordaron que este sería el último bebé, las cosas no estaban como para otra criatura a un mundo tan destrozado, porque no eran la perspectiva económica lo que les frenaba, ni que Arthur estuviera tanto tiempo fuera, no, eran esos locos que un buen día decidieron que la magia debía pertenecer a un grupo selecto y no difundirse hasta los muggles, eran esas personas despreciables que siguiendo los ideales de un hombre perverso los que les frenaba su vida y los que le quitaban la visión de un futuro mejor.

No mentirían si se sintieron un poco desilusionados al saber que su próximo hijo sería otro niño, pero después sintieran la misma emoción que con los otros niños. Ronald Bilius le pusieron al nacer, el hermano de Arthur estaba encantado de tuviera su nombre sobre todo después de ver lo parecido que era a su padre y a su propio hermano Charles. Seis meses después murió al ver un Grim. Esta vez sí se quedaron completamente solos, Arthur estaba sumergido en la depresión y en el dolor de haber perdido al hermano que le quedaba, solo salió de ella cuando la primera semana de noviembre Molly le notificó, entre lágrimas y sentimientos encontrados que estaba embarazada de nuevo. A pesar de que acordaron no tener más hijos fue inevitable alegrarse por esta noticia y la dicha fue todavía mayor cuando la notificación que retiró por parte de la sanadora afirmó que esperaban una niña.

-¡Al fin tendremos una niña cariño!-exclamó mientras la abrazaba y besaba en medio de la recepción de San Mungo, tratando de no aplastar a Ronnie que hacía pucheros ante los gritos y apretujones de su padre mientras sus hermanos se miraban entre sí y comentaban lo raro que sería tener una niña con ellos.

Ginebra Molly nació en agosto de 1981, cuando la guerra estaba en pleno clímax, era una bebé tranquila que despertaba la curiosidad de todos sus hermanos, incluso la del pequeño Ron que no sabía ni que cosa era, solo entendía que era su nueva hermanita. Esta vez Arthur y Molly estaban seguros de que no tendrían más hijos, siete era suficiente, mucho más de lo que habían planeado con lo que Arthur bromeaba diciendo que les enseñaría quiddicth y formaría su propio equipo llamándoles la Fuerza Roja.

El 1 de noviembre de 1981 recibieron la noticia de que El-qué-no-debe-ser-nombrado murió al intentar matar al hijo del matrimonio Potter, Harry, de tan solo un año y tres meses de edad. Arthur y Molly no sabían bien lo que sentían: por una parte al fin respiraban tranquilos en mucho tiempo y por otra se les encogía el corazón al pensar en el pequeño niño que bien pudo haber sido su Ron, que se había quedado solo e indefenso en el mundo. Inmediatamente se pusieron en contacto con Dumbledore, amigo y antiguo profesor para ofrecerse a adoptar al pequeño niño, poco les importaba que tuvieran siete niños y que el dinero les alcanzaba a duras penas, lo único que tenían en mente era a un bebé que se había quedado huérfano por culpa de una guerra e ideas absurdas. Sin embargo, este les informo que Harry viviría con parientes muggles alegando que todo marcharía bien para él.

Molly recuerda la primera vez que lo vio en King Cross, tan pequeño y delgado con sus ojos esmeralda resaltando de su rostro como dos faros a media noche; le causo una increíble ternura cuando le pregunto tan educadamente dónde quedaba el andén 93/4 y cuando se entero que era Harry Potter la ternura se convirtió en pena. Desde ese momento le había cogido un cariño increíble y conforme pasaba el verano en su casa, casi un año después, fue inevitable que el amor materno hacia él viniera solo. Claro que eso conllevo también a dolores de cabeza cada vez que se enteraban los líos en los que inevitablemente se metían junto con Hermione Granger; jamás había visto una amistad tan solida como la de esos tres niños, que ahora eran adultos.

El regreso de Quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado supuso una nueva pérdida en sus vidas y esta fue las más dolorosas de todas: su hijo Percy renegó de ellos y eligió estar al lado del Ministerio, ignorándolos y repudiándoles. No existe mayor dolor para unos padres que el causado por el rechazo de su propio hijo, estaban devastados pero tenían la esperanza de que recapacitara y fue al momento de la batalla cuando él decidió que quería seguir formando parte de ellos.

La segunda guerra fue sin duda peor que la primera, aunque más corta había sido igual de devastadora, el miedo volvió a ser parte de ellos y parte de su día a día; estaban más expuestos que nunca. Cuando llego el momento de luchar y de reencontrarse con su pequeño Ronnie y Harry fue cuando comprendió lo valientes que eran. El reencuentro con Percy hizo que sus corazones volvieran a estar completos y dichosos. Arthur y Molly lucharon como nunca, valiéndose de su valentía y justicia, protegiendo a los suyos y forjando un mejor futuro para todos, pero sin duda alguna lo peor que han tenido que atravesar fue la muerte de su hijo Fred.

Jamás en sus vidas pensaron que alguno de sus hijos moriría tan joven, jamás por su mente llego a ser forjado la aterradora idea de que alguno de sus hijos pereciera en aquella guerra. Siempre hubo temor. Arthur y Molly Weasley estaban pasando por el peor momento de sus vidas, la pena y el dolor les acompañaba a donde quiera que fuesen, y sabían, con gran exactitud, que era algo con lo que tenían que aprender a vivir, como hicieron con los demás y una vez más encontraron apoyo incondicional en el otro.

Pero a pesar de todo algo si había cambiado: ya no solo eran ellos dos sino toda la fuerza roja la que se unía entorno a ellos. Ahora tenía otro apoyo, que les daba mayor fuerza y que les hacía entender que, a pesar de todo, tenían que seguir adelante.


End file.
